Honest Game Trailers - Danganronpa
Danganronpa is the 165th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert '& Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the visual novel adventure game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. It was published on August 29, 2017. Danganronpa was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Danganronpa on YouTube "A twisted series about despair, betrayal, and outright murder. All perpetrated by a homicidal...teddy bear?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Danganronpa'' Script From the studio that brought you anime fighting Z: Budokai Tenkaich and off-brand wrestling [Fire Pro Wrestling] comes a twisted series about despair, betrayal, and outright murder. All perpetrated by a homicidal...teddy bear? Aww geez! It's ''Five Nights At Freddy's'' all over again. What's wrong with you people?! ''Danganronpa'' Get trapped in the horror high school of Danganronpa, a high concept visual novel wrapped in a colorful art style, and even more colorful violence. with pink blood. Where typical tropes about Japanese high school are flipped on their heads, and themes of friendship, youth and camaraderie are transformed into insanity, paranoia, and over-the-top punishments. In a gameplay experience that's equal parts ''Saw, Battle Royale and 'Phoenix Wright, which you probably bought in the first place because you were desperate to play anything on your PSP. Enter the prestigious halls of Hope's Peak Academy, where students are chosen for being the best of the best, and forced to compete in a terrifying death game by a demented robot bear with costume changes. Then discover attention you wouldn't expect in a game that's 90% reading, as the students investigate and find the true culprit through a series of class trials where the wrong choice could mean the murderer going free and the rest being killed. And, more importantly, you have to play the ***ing trial again, until you finally reach the ending, discover the truth, and unlock the real Danganronpa: the dating sim mode! Because nothing gets me rock hard like multiple personalities and a five foot tongue Jill. Click and point through grisly murder scenes looking for clues and take testimony from your traumatized classmates, as you try to piece together the horrible murders your friends have committed! Then wander around furiously clicking on everything to find the one thing you missed -- until you finally trigger the trial sequence and trap them with logic, evidence, and extremely weird minigames. That'll have you shooting lies with word bullets like you're Sherlock, surfing on ideas, and playing murder themed rhythm games until you follow the game's extremely specific path to the culprit. Then get treated to an animated cutscene of your former classmate's gruesome slaughter, followed by a philosophical rumination by the robot teddy bear in a gameplay loop that's somehow 400 times more Japanese than Phoenix Wright. And those games get pretty weird sometimes! Suspend your disbelief and explore the surprising depths of Danganronpa with a low-budget original that took the survival formula and added child murder, the sequel on a tropical island that defied all odds by being even more ridiculous, some cash-in mobile games Unlimited Ash Battle, an inexplicable third person shooter where you blow up Monokumas with a bullhorn, a VR experience, and mountains of manga and anime in an extensive series that only used to be known to the dankest of weeaboos but is now slowly trickling out of the mainstream. I men if you can make us do this, what's next? Hatsune Miku? Please don't make me play Hatsune Miku! So grab that gavel and get ready for punishment time with a truly memorable series that has some truly die-hard fans -- or at least one guy who knows how to rig an internet poll. Congratulations, Danganronpers! People who love Mega Man hate you forever! Starring: Bland Boi Naegi; JRPG Protagonist Hinata; Nancy Drew Kirigiri; Richie Rich Togami; Jack the Creeper Fukawa; Jersey Girl Asahina; Totally Would Sell You Weed Hagakure; AKB-Leading Maizono; Rookie of the Year Kuwata; I Can't Believe It's Not Mondo Owada; Superior 2D Fujisaki; Hammerhead Ishimaru; 3D Pig Disgusting Yamada; Hot Look Ludenberg; Snu Snu Ogami; Ann Impala Enoshima; Berserker Owari; Fat Richie Rich? Byakuya Togami; Fake Gamer Grill Nanami; Mini Majima Kuzuryu; Ant Man But With Hamsters Tanaka; Dancing With The Stars Saiyonji; Babymetal Mioda; Jump Her Cables Soda; Veronica Mars Chan Koizumi; Ultimate Fanservice Tsumiki; Guy Friedied Hanamura; Princess Die-aries Nevermind; Killed Bill Pekoyama; The Million Yen Man Nidai; Ultimate Asshole Komaeda; Princess Rabids Monomi; and Teddy Monokuma. for Danganronpa ''was 'Despair Meets World.']] 'Despair Meets World' Man, these are weird! How can they get any crazier in the sequel? ''of Ki-bo Oh, there's a robot. I feel stupid for even asking... Reception Honest Game Trailers - Danganronpa has a 96.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert & Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Visual novel games Category:Adventure games Category:Spike Category:Spike Chunsoft